Breaking Point
by NinaEuphemiia
Summary: Kagome was always pure, but was suddenly ripped apart by Naraku. After raping her, He tries stealing the jewel-but it only rejects him and turns half tainted. Can Hiei help her find happiness before it's too late? WARNING!rape, cursing,& lemons! KagxHiei
1. It's only the begining

**Hello to all! Yes! My first (updated) Fic! I hope for no flames, let's call it constructive criticism^^  
If you have any questions about the plot, summary, etc. Just ask. (Possibly in your review..)  
Kagome is portrayed just a teeenie bit different after Naraku..'twich' encounters her. Don't complain.  
THIS IS HIEI/KAGOME! No likey, no ready.  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha..or Yu Yu Hakasho..o-or Kagome..or 'wails' Hiei!!**

**(Author speaking)  
**Narrator's POV  
_Change of POV_  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_'Hiei thinking/telepathy'  
__**'Youko telepathy'**_

**Summary- **_Kagome had always been the pure one, but after Naraku surprises the group and tortures Kagome, she and the Shikon are left half tainted and alone. Will Hiei be able to carry out his mission to help her before it's too late? Will it only remain a "mission?" WARNING! Includes rape, cursing, lemons, and violence! Kag/Hiei_

The clouds moved across the sky like cotton in the breeze, revealing the sun that was getting ready to greet the Earth. The birds were even chirping random lullabies into the wind, everything was beginning to bustle to their morning duties. Everything, that is, except Kagome and five other men standing, staring at the woman with horror-stricken faces.

_-Flashback-_

"_MASTER, MASTERRR!!!" George was screaming and flailing about as he ran head first into Prince Koemna's office, breaking down the door. The tiny prince's face tipped to red as he witnessed his door being broken in half. _

"_What is it this time George?! YOU'VE PUT ME IN A BAD MOOD AGAIN! This better be good.." George didn't even notice his masters outburst, he flung a file on the desk and pointed to it. _

"_Something very very bad has just come out of the emergency file room! We need to hurry to the Demon world!" Koenma flipped impatiently through it, paling with every page turned. He looked up gravely, whispering something along the lines of 'What has happened?'_

_Yusuke and his gang had been just walking down the steps of their Hichschool when none other than Botan, the unusually perky grim reaper appeared in front of them. Yusuke looked about to shout until he saw the look on her face. She looked like she just saw someone die. __**(AU: pun intended!) **_

_After being ushered through a portal and straight to the spirit kingdom, they were found standing there, doing nothing, and staring at a prince-who was at the moment, screaming-to wait for instructions._

"_Are you gonna tell us what the hell this is about or what toddler?!" Yusuke glared across the room at him, but it faltered when the prince made no remark back. Today definitely was unusual._

_Koenma spun around to face them and started talking as fast as lightning. "A girl, such an innocent girl, she holds the Shikon Jewel, we have to protect her! She's just laying there helpless! WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!" By now, he was shaking Kuwabara by the shoulders fantically._

"_Save who, might I ask?" Kurama was just as confused as everyone else.  
__**'She holds the Shikon Jewel, you say..Kagome Higarashi needs saving?'  
**__'Youko, what are you talking about?'  
__**'You'll see..'**__ and he drifted back to the corner of his mind. What was wrong with today? Koenma yelled at Botan to rip a portal to Fuedal Era, Demon Realm, stuttering over how "she can explain" and "today might be the end of the world!" _

_They arrived after countless complaining, and useless arguments over who was dumber between Yusuke and Kuwabara, Hiei sensed deep angst surrounding the area, and clenched his fists. He smelled blood._

_-End Flashback-  
_

A man with red hair fine as silk spoke first. "How could anything so terrible happen to a woman?" His voice shook slightly, catching a glimpse of a shred of skin near his foot. He stepped away, next to a baby-like being-whose face had turned green, looking about to pass out, again.

"Kurama," the baby started. "I-is she still alive?" The man known now as Kurama nodded, but looked unsure. **'The girl practically lays in ribbons, I've never seen handywork like this before!' **Youko, was also struck with shock.

"Hiei, can you try to read her thoughts, so we can see if she's dreaming?" A "Hn." Was heard as a short man-with hair soaring straight to the sky-took a step forward and leaned down into the pool of blood.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, be ready to call Botan in for a portal." Both men, one with slicked black hair, and one with curly orange, spoke simultaneously.

"Yes, Keonma." It was the first time they had ever agreed. Hiei was already releasing his Jagan Eye, and pressing his hand against the girls' forehead, he began to see everything she had just been through in the past four hours, and it was worse than he had ever imagined.

**Yay! First chapter over with! I know it was extremely short, but i wont let you down like that; kind of cliff-hangering!  
Read on it gets better! Hiei has a microscopic part right now, but trust me he plays a huuuge role.  
R&R ^^  
-Nina**


	2. These scars last forever

**This chapter is mainly core Kagome and what happened, so please be patient!  
I made it a nitwit longer than the last one, Enjoy^^  
Disclaimer- I do not, shall not, never will, never have, own(ed) Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakasho ********  
It's so hard to say.. 'tear'**

**(Author speaking)  
**Narrator's POV  
_Change of POV_  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_'Hiei thinking/telepathy'  
__**'Youko telepathy'**_

**Recap:** _**Hiei was already releasing his Jagan Eye, and pressing his hand against the girls' forehead, he began to see everything she had just been through in the past four hours, and it was worse than he had ever imagined.**_

_-Flashback/Dream, Kagome POV-_

I was running as fast as I could strain myself too, submerged in plants and vines everywhere, I was in no normal forest. I clasped my hands together and pulled apart, forming a thin white light and forcing it into the shape of a bow. I took another arrow off the quiver clanging against my back and positioned myself. The same thing happened in the dream everytime: I was weak, I _am _weak. My bow danced against the wind, hitting the air as my target disappeared, again.

A trickle of blood slid down my hands, I was holding the spirit bow too tight; it snapped it's power back to the center of my hands, hitting them like a whip. I couldn't stop myself from crying out, and I knew I let my guard down, because it's exactly what _he _tells me when he catches me.

"My Ka-go-me," Naraku's laugh had always made me want to cringe, I fought against it, again.

"What do you want from me, you wont get away with the Shikon!" The jewel had been completed, Shippo..

_-Flashback in first flashback-_

"_Moma! I did it, I did it!" Shippo ran in a slight blur and rammed into Kagome's stomach._

"_What do you mean, Shippo, where's everyone else?" Kagome couldn't help but smile at her little adopted kit, he always wanted to make her proud of him. She didn't notice his smile break at the corners._

"_Naraku is coming, Moma, you have to get away, you gotta!" He had the pieces in her hands before she could react. Pink evaded black, battling against one another before pink covered the entire piece. She clicked it into place with the other half. _

"_Let's go to the others, we have to tell them the great news!" Kagome beamed with pride and held her arms out for Shippo to jump in. When he didn't, she tensed. Something was wrong._

"_Mama..they're..they-" Shippo was gone. Then, out of nowhere, blood came flying at her, smothering her raven locks and leaving her clothes dripping. A blood curling scream escaped her pale lips._

"_SHIPPO!!!"_

_-End Flashback, Kag POV-_

I could feel the lines my tears were making on my dirty face. I was covered in blood, I couldn't tell whose it was. I could feel the dirt crawling into my cuts, burning. 'I'm so weak..'

"Onna, if I wanted the jewel, I wouldn't of let that orphan take it from me. Do you assume I'm that weak?" His smirk screamed danger. I could see the malice flickering in his eyes. 'I have to get away from him..'

"I will break you, Miko, the pain you will go through will be so intense you'll never be pure again."

I gasped, a million pictures flying around in my mind made my heart sink further down. I knew I wouldn't escape. 'If he had a weakness, just one, I could run. I need to think fast or ill never survive!'

"I wont be your bitch, like Kikyo was!" My voice shook with fear, cursing myself for being weak again, I spoke: "Go pull that slut Kikyo out of hell to please yourself with!" I caught I glimpse of horror, feeling pretty satisfied, I  
opened my mouth to fire Kikyo some more, big mistake. He didn't react the way I hoped he would.

_-Normal POV-_

Kagome was thrown onto the ground, with a blade inside her mouth. Her eyes widened in horror as she glanced up to see Naraku's furious red eyes boring into hers.

"It will please me to see how much blood you will lose when I'm through with you, bitch"  
His eyes flashed with something she could not place before she was whipped around onto her back.

_  
_Kagome shrieked, struggling to center her spirit power into the centers of her hands once more. Naraku noticed this, and reacted by taking out two daggers with one hand and holding down her left arm with the other. She let loose the most horrifying scream she could muster as one dagger inched itself into her elbow. The bone resisted, and cracked.

Naraku's smirk only grew from her screams, he forced the dagger further down, splintering her bone and pinning her to the ground. She quivered with pain and fear. Another scream graced her lips as he forced another dagger, more slowly this time, through her right elbow and into the ground.

"Your screams are intoxicating, onna, were both going to enjoy this." She could feel the lust surrounding his aura, and his breath on her neck. She felt like throwing up. There was only one more option left.

"P-please! Please DON'T DO THIS! I-I'll give you the jewel!" She knew this wasn't true, and her voice cracked with the lie. He noticed and answered by digging his nail into her back and pulling down, blood oozing out from everywhere. He grazed her spine with his nail, waiting for her scream. Nothing came.

This disappointed him, so he grabbed a lock of her hair and pulled her head back, showing her lip bleeding and raw-from biting down on it. His lust grew, making her flinch.

Before she could cringe away, his mouth was smothering hers, sucking her lips free of blood, and biting down harshly when she wouldn't comply to him. She never closed her eyes.

**(WARNING WARNING WARNING, RAPE SCENE!)**

He let go after a moment, and started clawing away at her torso, not caring that he left gashes all over her breasts and upper chest. She felt weak.

Her bra stood no chance and-still being bent backwards-they fell exposed from her heaving chest, and Naraku smirked wickedly.

"Well well well, we can't do this backwards can we?" he breathed into her neck, causing her to freeze. He wasted no time, ripping her arms from the daggers without removing them, and slamming her back into the ground. Tears leaked from her eyes, mixing with dirt. He started with her green skirt. Carving into her legs with his nails, the skin fell like scraps to the ground. He cackled loudly as he looked down at her now naked body. His clothes were gone, and so was her heart, having shattered into a hundred pieces. She was still a virgin, and he knew it too.

-_Kagome's POV-_

'Why is this happening, I saved myself-saved myself for the man I loved! Inuyasha! He's gone, they're all gone..no one will save me this time. I can't move! My body wont work!' Looking up at him as he raised her legs to slump uselessly on his shoulders, she saw his manhood, and her body lit like a flame. She kicked weakly against his neck and head and knew she had made a mistake, again. 'I always mess up!'

He didn't even wait to position his 10/11 inch cock at her entrance, he slammed into her full force, leaving her with another terrorizing scream filling his ears like music. She felt the bile raise in her throat, and felt so much pain that it was unbearable. With no hesitation, he rammed into her again, feeling her insides respond by throbbing and releasing blood all over him. He thrusted harder, and used his demon speed to be faster, ripping her from the inside out.

_-Normal POV-_

All Kagome saw was blood, it filled the rim of her eyes, her tears becoming red. Her body was so raw that everytime he moved her, new blossoms of pain flickered. He moved over her head to squeeze her breasts, leaving bruises, and she felt as though she would wail.

She screamed as he came inside of her, it burned her insides. Most of the reason she screamed, she knew she had her juices flowing with his, and it made her want death to come and take her.  
**(END RAPE SCENE.)**

Naraku reached down to grab the jewel before he left the woman to die; it burned his hand with a hiss of resistance. The jewel suddenly caught an ebony flame, turning half black instead of the other half, which was pink.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to take it for himself. He cursed out loud and glared at the lifeless-eyed girl trembling on the gravel. "I will be back when you lose your soul to this" He mumbled before he disappeared. Kagome didn't turn, she didn't breathe, she gazed up at the moon and prayed to the Gods for death.

**Back again! Sorry if it was a tad bit long. I got carried away.  
Oh, and if you're wondering why it's in Kag POV and Naraku POV while Hiei is seeing all of this, he's experiencing how/what she felt and what she was thinking. Remember-FIRST FIC HERE.  
I'll update as soon as possible! R&R R&R R&R ^^  
-Nina**


	3. STORY PAUSED!

**Hey everyone!**

**I have no idea what to do with this story, it should have been a one-shot.**

**I will not continue unless I have some remarkable idea bursts out of nowhere!**

**It's not completely hopeless, though!**

**Thank you, I'm sorry if you actually enjoyed this fic.**

**It was kind of a spur of the moment reject story!**

**^^-Nina**


End file.
